1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing system implemented libraries and in particular to a method and system for creating and maintaining multiple document versions within a data processing system implemented library. Still more particularly the present invention relates a method and system for creating and maintaining multiple predecessor and successor versions of a document within a data processing system implemented library.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronically implemented "libraries" are rapidly surpassing more traditional forms of information storage in the world today. It is quite common for data processing system implemented libraries to maintain and control thousands of different objects, or documents. The rules by which such documents may be altered and/or maintained are typically governed by various standards such as the International Standard ISO/IEC 10166, Document Filing and Retrieval (DFR).
One problem which exists in such electronic libraries is the management and control of multiple versions of a selected document in a so-called "Conceptual Document" wherein all documents therein are related. Many systems exist for governing relationships between multiple versions of a single document in a linear relationship. That is, a relationship wherein a selected document may have single predecessor document and a single successor document. While the need for a method and system which permits each document to have multiple predecessors and successor documents has been generally alluded to, no current library system permits such a relationship to be created and maintained.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exist for a method and system which permits multiple predecessor and successor versions of a document to be created and maintained within a data processing system library.